Relieving Frustration
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jenna is frustrated all day after waking Mason up earlier in the day. The last thing she expects is for Mason to relieve that frustration for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Relieving Frustration**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Jenna is frustrated all day after waking Mason up earlier in the day. The last thing she expects is for Mason to relieve that frustration for her.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did these two would still be alive.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Jenna was frustrated at the moment because she had been trying to ease an ache. She'd had the ache since she had walked in Mason's bedroom trying to wake him up. They had planned on hanging out while he was in town and Tyler had said he was still asleep. She just hadn't known he slept naked. He used to wear shorts to bed when they were teens and she slept over.

She had seen everything that morning. He'd rolled over and she had been trying to look away, but it had been hard. It was like when you accidently turned on a porno and couldn't look away. She still couldn't get over what he had said. "You can take a picture, it might last longer,"

He had stood up going to the closet getting dressed. She had taken off down stairs to wait on him. It was now eight hours later, they'd had breakfast, lunch, and a few beers. Right now she was waiting on him to come back inside. He had gotten a phone call and took it outside since the TV was on.

Jenna figured she had enough time to take care of the need she had. He had been out there for two minutes so far so she could take care of the ache. He didn't know how she felt because she was pretty sure she kept those feelings buried inside of her. It would only take about three minutes maybe, to make herself cum. She took off up to her bedroom going into the chest that was at the foot of her bed.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason walked back in the house turning his cell phone off. He was going to help Tyler in another week to get through his first full moon. However, he was sure that Caroline could take care of the problem his nephew was having at the moment. He didn't want to be interrupted because he had plans to make what he'd been thinking about all day happen.

He should have known to wear something in case Jenna woke him up. She used to do it all the time when they were younger. He just hadn't expected to over sleep or for Tyler to set him up. He knew that Caroline had gotten him on bored with the matchmaking plan. Caroline had Tyler wrapped around her finger. They were best friends and dating on top of that.

These days it was better to sleep without clothes on since he'd triggered the curse. He was always hot and Jenna was making things worse on him. His inner wolf wanted him to get with his best friend too. It was the one that had made the comment this morning to her. He hadn't been able to stop the words that came out. However, he'd been thinking the same thing it had.

"Jenna?" He called out not sure where she had gotten off to. He had only been outside for about two minutes. He hadn't wanted to have the conversation, but Tyler was new to being a wolf. He had told him to go see Caroline and just have sex with her. It would make him feel a lot better and Mason knew he wouldn't call back tonight.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason didn't hear anything at first, but he stood really still listening to see where she was at. He heard something and he thought it was the beers at first, but he heard it again. It was clear this time and he took off upstairs. He got outside of Jenna's bedroom and she hadn't locked the door.

The door was wide open to be exact and he could see her. Jenna had her hand on her bed holding herself up. Her other hand was buried inside of her jeans working her dildo in an out of her. She was trying to get herself off, but it was not helping. It was only making things worse and she groaned out in frustration.

Mason watched her as she tossed the dildo on the bed and sat down. He knew he shouldn't be watching her, but he couldn't help it. Jenna flopped back on the bed letting out a string of cuss words. He couldn't help, but smile because she used to be the innocent girl. However, he had corrupted her when they were younger.

Jenna closed her eyes trying to get herself to relax. She wouldn't have much more time before he came looking for her. She just didn't know that he was now standing in front of her. She was picturing him that morning as she slid her hand back into her jeans. She started stroking her clit hoping that it would help.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Mason pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor before he leaned down stopping her hand. Jenna's eyes shot open looking into his and she froze. She hadn't thought about what if he caught her doing this. He had popped the button on his shorts before he'd walked into her room. She could see the outline of his erection through his boxers since his shorts were open. "Mason" She finally said finding her voice.

Instead of answering her he pulled her hand free kissing her. If she didn't want this she could stop him, but she wasn't doing that. She moaned as he kissed her bringing her arms to his neck. She pulled him closer until she could almost feel his body touching hers. He used his arms wrapping them around her waist and moved them so they were both on her bed completely.

Jenna knew his secret so when he used his super speed to put them both on her bed, she didn't freak. She moaned as she let her hands move down his body. She had wanted to know what it would feel like if he was inside of her. His body was always warmer than hers and she thought they could fit perfectly together.

Mason kissed his way to her neck before he took hold of her shirt and jerked it open. The buttons popped off, but he didn't care. It was his shirt after all, he'd gotten hers wet earlier during a water fight.

Jenna arched up as he kissed a path down to her breasts. He kissed the valley between them and kept going down. He didn't bother getting the shirt off yet, he could do that soon enough. He wanted to kiss more of her body.

He opened her jeans up pulling the zipper down slowly as he kissed her stomach. He nipped at her belly button making her gasp out when he found her ticklish spot. He pulled her jeans down peeling them away from her body, tossing them on the floor. He kissed his way back up to her bikini bottoms and then he did the same to her other leg.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He took hold of the string on either side pulling them before tossing her bottoms on the floor. He could smell her from the door when he walked in and now he inhaled deeply. She smelled better than he could have imagined. They had never messed around when they were younger. He had always been her best friend even though he had wanted to. "I have been waiting for you," he gave her a look that was telling her everything she needed to know. She knew that he would never hurt her.

"I'm yours," she said before they kissed again. He broke the kiss when they needed air resting his forehead against hers. "I need you, Mason," she wanted him to be inside of her. She had to know what it would be like. She needed him to burst the ache inside of her.

He kissed her again before he stood up letting his shorts fall, his boxers went with them, and he was free of his clothes. He'd left his boots at her front door when he'd come back in the house. Jenna sat up pulling him back to the bed, but he stopped before he got on it. He took her shirt off before freeing her breasts from her bra.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Relieving Frustration**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Jenna is frustrated all day after waking Mason up earlier in the day. The last thing she expects is for Mason to relieve that frustration for her.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did these two would still be alive.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Mason captured her nipple in his mouth sucking on it. He'd always loved the size of her breasts; they were just the right size. Jenna held him to her as he pulled it between his teeth worrying it. He moved to its twin giving it the same attention causing her to moan. She took hold of his cock moving her hand up and down it. He let out a strangled moan as she twisted her wrist just right.

Jenna used her other hand to cup his balls massaging them as she moved her hand faster. Mason groaned kissing her lips trying to get her to let him go, but she didn't. "Jenna," he tried to tell her to stop, but he was already there. She smiled knowing she had done this to him with just her hands. She had brought her best friend to his knees so to speak.

She looked up at him, her eyes never leaving as she licked her arm and hand clean. She got on her knees cleaning cum from his stomach and cock. She took the head of his cock into her mouth sucking on it. She moved her hand up and down the back of his leg before gripping his ass. She took him all the way into her mouth into the back of her throat and started humming.

"Oh god, Jen," He tried to hold back and not cum again, but it was like flicking on a switch. He was filling her mouth again. It wasn't possible to do that, but it had happened. He hadn't cum that close together ever. She swallowed all that he gave her before pulling back. He dropped to his knees kissing her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna kissed him back moving so that she was on his lap before pushing him back onto her floor. She let her legs fall to either side of him before taking hold of his cock. It was still hard and she couldn't believe it. He took her hand in his bringing his cock to her entrance. She didn't hesitate before sinking down on him.

She wasn't new to sex, she had been with three guys and only two them she thought was going to be serious. She was glad that they were out of her life because she could finally have what she wanted. What she wanted was exactly what she was doing at the moment, sitting on her best friend's cock.

She took his hands into hers locking their fingers together. She laid down on him as they started moving together. She moaned feeling him against her inner walls. He was a perfect fit as she used his hands to move up and down. He kissed her thrusting up as she came back down on him.

Jenna used her knees rocking against him gasping out as he hit her sweet spot. Her nipples moved against his when she moved causing him to moan. The friction was wonderful and bolts of pleasure shot through her. Mason flipped them over pinning her hands above her with one of his before his other one moved up her side.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He hadn't expected a day with her to end like this, but he was glad it had. He kissed her neck before going back to her lips. Jenna arched up into him bringing her legs up moving them against his sides. It opened her up so much more to him and he let her hands go resting on his forearms.

She looked up at him as he pulled almost all the way out. Just the head of his cock was inside of her now. "Don't hold back," she knew that he was a lot stronger than she was, but she wanted to feel him completely. "I won't break,"

He wanted to believe that, but he couldn't risk harming her. She didn't know how fast he could go. Mason took hold of her hips thrusting back into her. He moved quickly, but not at his full speed, just shy of going over into it though. He looked into her eyes and she was looking back at him.

Jenna whimpered as he hit against her g-spot. She could feel the frustration she'd felt all day leaving. She dug her nails into his back arching up letting out his name in a shout. She was trying to thrust back, but she cried out again cumming around him. Her nails scratched down his back leaving marks.

Mason hissed at the pain, but he kept thrusting losing the battle of going slow. He shouted her name as he went over the edge. He bit down on her shoulder feeling her walls squeezing around him. Jenna let out a cry of pain that soon turned to pleasure as he filled her. She passed out on the floor cumming again.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Jenna woke up feeling like she was under a wool blanket. However, it was just the heat coming from Mason's body. She moaned because he was still fully inside of her and she could tell he was asleep. She moved her hands up and down his sides making circles. "Mason," she said his name softly trying to get his attention.

He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he couldn't stay the way he was. He didn't want to crush Jenna. Mason rolled them over so he was under her, still joined together. "Hi," he said looking up at her. He tucked her hair that fell behind her ears. She was beautiful as she had ever been.

"I should get you for biting me," Jenna said, but she smiled down at him. He had told her about a wolf's bite and what it meant. "I guess I can be your girlfriend," she grinned before kissing him. He had eased her frustration and taken away the ache that was inside of her. She felt wonderful right now even though she was a little hot. "I'll consider being your mate too," she added.

Mason looked at her shoulder noticing the bite mark that was still there. She couldn't heal quickly like he could or a vampire. The mark would be there for a while, but he couldn't believe he had done it. He didn't regret it, but he didn't remember doing it. He heard his inner wolf making happy sounds though. It wasn't hard to put together, "Only if you want to," he said, but hoped she wanted to.

"I'm your girlfriend now help me get in the bed," Jenna said knowing she wasn't going to be able to move yet. She would also be his mate because she couldn't imagine living without her best friend.

Mason laughed, but he moved them from the floor to her bed. He snuggled up with her glad that he had come up here to find out if he was losing his mind or not. He had done what he'd wanted to do that morning when she'd woke him up. He was going to have to thank Caroline and Tyler for that. He knew they were behind sending her into his bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
